One More Time
by sakana-chan63
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa is now the principal of Seika High and one day decided to head over to Maid Latte again to see her old friends. Despite all that, there is still another person she'd like to see one more time...
1. One More Time, Misaki's POV

**A/N: Hello!~ This is my first time writing for Maid Sama and I'm not sure whether I want this story as a oneshot or a multi-chap fic, so after you read it please tell me what you think. Thank you!~**

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa had turned Seika into a better school. First when she was the student council president, she already convinced many girls to enroll making the ratio of boys and girls as close as possible. Now, she was the principal of the school. Now she did so much more by getting better teachers, having more fundraisers getting the students to enjoy the school and its activities more. But now… now school was over for the day and Misaki had was finally finished with her work. She went up the roof for a break and to relax.

Misaki sighed with a small smile on her face as she stared across to the neighbouring school, the fancy and posh Miyabigaoka High School for the children of the famous and rich. Just looking at school brought back so many memories. Of her first encounter with the student, her war with the schools old student council president and of… of _him._ Usui Takumi.

Usui. Her old boyfriend that went to Britain because of his family. He had promised her that he would come back but even after all these years he had never returned. She still remembered that day that started everything. That fateful day at Maid Latte when he saw her in her uniform. Maid Latte… she hadn't been there in ages. She looked at her watch, 6:47. Maid Latte would still be opened.

Misaki quickly grabbed her bag and headed over.

* * *

The moment she entered the door, she was welcomed by "Misa-chan!" by Satsuki-san, her old manager. Immediately, all of her old co-workers that still worked there looked up from what they were doing and welcomed her happily… except for Honoka-san who had become Black Honoka when Misaki stepped in.

Soon, Maid Latte closed and all the Maid Latte workers that she knew, past and present, were sitting at a table talking about their current life, including Misaki.

"Ah, so now you're the principal of your old school." Said Satsuki-san.

"Yes." Misaki replied.

After a while, everyone was silent, all thinking the same question they wanted to ask Misaki unsure if they should ask it. But finally, Misaki felt the tension in the air, let out a sigh and said "No. I haven't heard from Usui." The table was silent until suddenly, Aoi-chan came in breaking the silence starting up a new conversation. The topic at hand was forgotten and the night ended with happy reunions.

As Misaki walked to the train station she thought that though she met with many old friends, there was still one person that she wanted to see. It was obvious. She wanted to see him. Usui Takumi. She wanted to see Usui at least one more time…


	2. One More Time, Usui's POV

**A/N: Hello again! I've decided to make this a multi-chap fic!~ i've also decided to do the story from both Misaki and Usui's POV. I've also noticed in reviews that people are saying to update fast but I'd just like to say now that I'm also writing two other stories for a different genre along with this one so I probably won't be able to update as fast as you'd all like but for now, enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS in anyway.**

* * *

*click*

Usui opened the door to the Walker family mansion to find many butlers and maids standing in two rows each serving a different purpose. To take his coat, his briefcase, ask him if he needed something to eat/drink .etc. As usual, he ignored them completely and went straight up to the room Gerard had given him so many years ago.

He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He had a long day; he deserved a nap before doing other work.

_Tokyo Airport_

"_I guess this is good-bye…"_

"_But… Usui… you'll come back right?"_

"_I-I don't know."_

"_Usui! Promise me you'll come back! Please!"_

_He slowly nodded his head._

"_Alright. I promise. I promise I'll come back… Misaki."_

Usui woke up with a start. He was remembering the day he came to Britain. The day he said good-bye to Misaki. He made a small smile. It was only a few days before then that he decided to call Misaki, Misaki. Though she still refused to call him Takumi saying it didn't feel right.

He sighed. Why was he remembering this? Was is because he wasn't able to keep his promise? He'd never seen Misaki since that day and he hadn't contacted her for a long time. He quickly sat up. Maybe… just maybe he could text her or send her an email. Maybe then he might be able to arrange some time to go to Japan again.

Usui thought for a moment. _"Yes. That's what I'll do. I'll arrange a flight to Japan but… I'll keep it a surprise. I'll go to Japan secretly to surprise her. I need to do this. To see her again… at least one more time."_


	3. Forgotten

**A/N: Yay for update!~ R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

* * *

Usui's POV

Usui woke one day to find a knock at his door.

"Come in!" he cried groggily.

The door opened and his brother, Gerard, stepped in.

"Oh. Good morning Gerard." Usui said icily.

Gerard smiled tightly and replied "Good morning Takumi."

"Why are you here?"

"Ah, I couldn't help but notice that you asked grandfather for two weeks off and ordered a first-class plane ticket to Japan. May I ask why?"

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't concern you and grandfather already approved."

Gerard laughed coldly then retorted "Well Takumi, let me just remind you that you will have much to do when you come back and if grandfather finds out your reason for that trip, he won't like it. After all, you're neglecting work to see some stupid girl that's probably forgotten all about you. It's just pathetic Takumi." Before Usui could reply, Gerard left the room leaving him absolutely furious.

How could he talk about Misaki like that!? But then realization hit him. What if Misaki really had forgotten about him? Then this whole trip would be useless! It had been 7 years! She was probably married to a man that took good care of her and loved her who she loved back. He was probably nothing to her now.

Still… it was worth a try. He could lie to her and say he came back because he had business or something but then… how did he know that she was still in town? What if she moved away?

He shook his head. He only had all of these negative thoughts because Gerard came in. He would forget about all these bad things and begin to pack.

* * *

Misaki's POV

Misaki went to Maid Latte almost every day now to do her work and to see her old friends. After school was out, Misaki would wait a few moments to make sure that all the students left with their things, she would pack up her own stuff and take the train to Maid Latte like she always did.

Sometimes she would go in and hope that one of her friends would come up excitedly to her and tell her that Usui came in looking for her and was currently in the kitchen helping out but of course, that day never came.

By now, she was probably forgotten by him completely. After all, it had been years and if Usui wanted a girl, he would get them. She admit, he was good looking and irresistible to pretty much all girls. So if he liked one, he would most likely be married by now. She was probably a rich girl that was much prettier them Misaki and showed more love to him then Misaki ever did.

All she ever did was yell at him. Any other girl would do whatever he wanted and would never yell at him or hurt him in any way. That was the kind of girl that he would want. A pretty girl that showed her love to him and never hit him.

She was probably long forgotten by now.

* * *

**Remember to review! =3**


	4. In My Train of Thought

**A/N:Yay for an update! I meant to post this earlier but here it is now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS or any of the characters.**

* * *

Usui's POV

I was at the airport, ready to go to Japan for the first time in 7 years. I took a deep breath. There was no going back now. I was going to look for Misaki. I stepped onto the first class plane and looked around. There weren't many people on the plane as expected. I sat down, took out I book and waited. It was going to be a long ride.

I stepped off the plane at Tokyo Airport and looked around. Not much had changed. There was the leaky fountain, the snack shop with the insane prices… everything was the same except maybe a light or two fixed.

I walked toward the exit. The first thing he needed to do was find a hotel to stay in. Then, he would find a possible lead on where Misaki was.

* * *

Misaki's POV

Another hectic day at Seika was over and boy was I tired! I walked out of the school and headed towards the subway.

On my way to the Maid Latte, I saw someone with blonde hair, there were hardly any blondes in Japan… could it be…? I turned in the direction and ran towards it. When I reached there, they were already gone. It was probably just a trick of my imagination anyway…

I took a deep breath, turned around again and headed to Maid Latte. I must have imagined it. The idiot had been on my mind lately that must have been why.

* * *

Usui's POV

I wandered the streets seeing what was new and what was the same. When I first started walking, I didn't realize where I was going until I finally reached it.

Maid Latte. It was still there, its business better than ever. I smiled sadly, I needed to find Misaki, I could probably ask Satsuki for help or Aoi since they were probably still here. I wanted to find her on my own though. If I couldn't find her in one week, I'd ask for help.

I turned to corner and for a brief second I could've sworn I saw Misaki but it was probably just a trick of my imagination.

I sighed. Why did I come back to Japan without the facts I needed?

* * *

Misaki's POV

When I enter Maid Latte, it was rather quiet, not many customers at this time. Satsuki rushed towards me "Misaki! Misaki! You won't guess what happened!"

"What is it Satsuki-san?"

"Aoi swears he saw Usui today! Do you think he might've come back to Japan?"

"H-huh? W-well that's strange. Why would Usui be here?"

Was it possible? Was it possible that Usui was actually here? Was it possible that it really wasn't a trick of my imagination? Was it possible that I really passed by Usui on the way here?

I sat down in at a table slowly.

"I-I think I might have saw him too. I-I thought it was just my imagination…"

As I finished my sentence, Satsuki's moe flowers started popping up. "It must be! Usui came back to see you Misa-chan! It's fate!"

"D-don't be ridiculous Satsuki-san…"

I never stopped thinking of Usui for the rest of the day.

* * *

Usui's POV

After circling around for a while, I walked by Maid Latte again. I was just debating whether to go in or not just when I looked through the window.

A certain raven haired girl was sitting at a table chatting with the workers.

"_Misaki!"_ I thought. It was really her. It was Misaki that I saw earlier. I found her.

I wanted to go in just when me chauffer came up to me and said "It's getting late Takumi-sama. Continue your search tomorrow."

I reluctantly turned away. "Alright."

At least now, I knew Misaki was here. She was still here in Seika.

She would never leave my thoughts until I saw her again.

* * *

Review!~


	5. I'm Here For You

**A/N:It's another update! Hooray! I've had a bit of extra time so don't be surprised if you find another update coming along in the next few weeks. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Usui's POV

I woke up the next morning tiredly but remembered that I wasn't in Britain anymore but I was back in Japan. I was back in Japan… and I found Misaki yesterday…

I jumped out of bed, grabbed my stuff and ran out of the five star hotel. I bought breakfast and ate quickly then I left to the Ayuzawa residence hoping that that was still where Misaki lived.

To my luck, Misaki's mom opened the door. "Yes…? Oh!"

"Long time no see Ayuzawa-san." I said as I flashed my usual charming smile.

"Usui… it's… it's you… I-I thought you were in Britain… Please come in!"

I nodded and entered the house. "I'm on a… two week 'vacation' to Japan and I thought I'd visit. Is… Misaki around?"

"Ah… you just missed her. She left for work."

"Oh… where is she working?" I asked.

Ayuzawa-san smiled as she said "She's now the principal of Seika High. She shaped the school up and now it has such a wonderful reputation. She's been busy lately but I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

I smiled. "Thank you Ayuzawa-san. I'll see you again soon!"

I left the Ayuzawa residence and walked to Seika High. I entered the office and the secretary looked at me, no stared, before asking "How may I help you?" putting on what was probably her sweetest smile.

"I'd like to see Misaki Ayuzawa. She's the principal, correct?"

"Yes… but Ayuzawa-sama is extremely busy. Do you have an appointment with her? Or would you like to make one?"

I thought for a moment. "I think Misaki will be fine with seeing me no matter how busy she is."

The secretary shook her head. "Ayuzawa-sama insists that anyone that comes to see her makes an appointment unless it's to deliver something and they will be gone within five minutes. I'm afraid you'll have to make an appointment."

Just then, Misaki's office door opened and a voice said "Rin-san, can you file these-" She stopped short when she looked up from the papers she was holding.

I grinned. "Miss me Misaki?"

"U-Usui! W-What are you doing here?! Y-you're supposed to be in Britain! W-what?"

"It's a long story. Do you have the time?"

"O-of course! Come in Usui!"

I flashed a smile at the secretary and followed Misaki inside her office.

"Usui… Why… why are you here…?"

I chuckled softly. I could tell she was happy. "You know, I'm here for you. I left Britain for two weeks to see you Misaki. I've really missed you…"

She looked down and said "I've missed you too." So quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

I wrapped my arms around her giving her a big hug and said "I'm here Misaki… I'll always be here for you."

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
